A Different Disappearance of Insanity
by ECLightningstar
Summary: A normal day for four college geniuses is a different day for Walter as Megan disappears one day. These geniuses must stick together as a cyclone and find her before Walter loses his sanity. (A collaboration between myself and Ava.rtis)


**Author's Note: Okay, so hello everyone :) We decided that I would write the odd numbered chapters, which would be about Ashlynn, Adam, Jessie, and Jake, the four college geniuses. Ava would write the even numbered chapters, which would be about Scorpion. I hope you get the process on how each chapter is written! ~EC**

~Ashlynn s POV~

The sun shone through the window of a dorm room at Rising Sun University. I was laying on my bed, studying for an upcoming test. My roommate, Jessie, who is one of my friends, was listening to music at her desk. We are both geniuses, along with Adam and Jake, two other friends. The next day was a day for exams and tests, all except for Science class, taught by Professor Thalia Moore. According to her, someone was coming in to the class. Jessie's phone rang, she answered, "Hello? Oh hey Adam. *pause* Wait what? Why? *pause* Fine fine, we ll be over." She hung up.

I looked at her, "What did he want now?" I growled.

"It's important, he says." Jess replied

"According to him, everything is important."

"Well take it from the cutest guy in the university that has a 184 IQ" Jessie muttered

"And say that to the two smartest girls of all of the university because they're our best friends, after all" I murmured

"Right, but lets go anyways. It's fun shooing away girls because of Adam".

"Fine." Oh, let me introduce myself. I m Ashlynn Bretcher, a college genius at Rising Sun University. I have an IQ of 189. I m 19 and hang out with my three other genius friends. One of them is Jessie, or Jess, Fahringer, of course, with her IQ of 190. Then we have Adam McCarthy, with his IQ of 184. And last of all, Jake Miller and his IQ of 181. We're the smartest of Rising Sun University. On the news, we keep hearing about some government contractor named Walter O'Brien. No clue who the hell he is. Is he another one like us? Hmm. Anyways We left our dorm and went to the cafe on campus, where Jake and Adam were waiting. Many girls were trying to flirt with Adam. The fun part about that is that us three get to chase them off. Now I bet you're wondering; why is it fun? Well, mostly because Jessie fights someone most of the time. Time to chase them off

"Hey, get the hell away from him!" Jake shouted.

"What are you gonna do about it?" a girl shouts back.

"Jess...attack". I command. Jessie nods and goes into attack mode. The girls run and we all start to laugh, "We do this everyday but nobody seems to get a clue that they should stay the hell away from Adam!"

"Exactamundo." Adam replied with a smirk.

"What?" we all reply.

"Nevermind. Anyways, you may be wonder why I gathered you here."

Like everyday, I rolled my eyes.

"No, this time we're gonna research. Remember that guy we keep hearing about on the news? Well, he's the one coming in tomorrow."

"And how do you know?" Jake asked.

"I overheard Professor Moore on the phone yesterday."

"Of course you did." Jessie sighed

"Stalker." I snickered.

"Shut up Ash" He sighed. Wanna know how we met? It was the first day of middle school. It's actually a long story for another time. Anyways, we sat down at a table and began discussing about a group project we've been chosen to work on for ..you guess it, science. Adam kept bring up that guy that **_everyone_** on campus is talking about.

"I don't see what's the big deal about him" Jess shrugged.

"Ever heard of how high his IQ is? 197." I sighed.

"Another genius like us, apparently.." Jake smiled.

"Heard he leads a team of geniuses." A voice startled us. We turned around to see Professor Moore...ugh. Okay, let me explain. She s the most creepiest professor on campus. Make her mad, and you'll never see the light of day every again...literally. You don t want me going into detail, would you? Back to real life. Professor Moore smirked at us.

"Seriously?" I asked. _Is there really more like us?_ I thought instantly.

"To answer your question, yes." She spoke up.

"How did you know what I was thinking!" I screamed.

"Hm, don t ask me." She shrugged and walked off, "See you four tomorrow during class!"

"She's crazy." Adam murmured. We all agreed. Afterwards we headed back to our dorms and resumed where we left off. The next morning came around. I was passed out on my desk, Jess was asleep in her bed. The clock was alarming...very alarming.

"JESS WAKE UP!" I shouted and threw water at her. She sat up, stretching. Minutes later, we headed to our first class which was science. Ugh, why science? Why can't it be math? We caught up with Adam and Jake and headed to our seats. We all sat next to each other at the front, cause why not? Something was draped over a very long thing at the front end of the room. We looked straight ahead to see Professor Moore and two other people come in.

"One looks like she has MS." Jake whispered.

"She does, look at her." Jess replied. I guess one of them overheard us...cause, you know, front row.

"Well, she clearly does." A voice spoke up, which made the whole class jump.

Professor Thalia cleared her throat, "Class, I would like you to meet Walter O'Brien."


End file.
